Soma
Prog / Space-Rock Sheerness 1991 to 1993 Band Members *Scott Skinner (vocals) left in Nov 91. *Steve Kidney (vocals, guitar) *Terry Crowdy (aka "Trance Cloudy") (bass) *Philip Legende (drums) *Stephen Lissenden (synth) *Sean Filkins (vocals, guitar, 12 string guitar) replaced Scott in Nov 1991 *Simon Hannaford (guitar) joined in 1991 *Neil Hinton (guitar) Info Soma evolved from psych-rock band Oracle Mind , and before that Moonweed and Planet Mushroom . The band were based in Sheerness, although some members came from as far afield as Bath. Soma obviously benefitted from the experience gained from their previous incarnations, as they hit the ground running, and managed to fit in an astonishing three european tours in their brief 2-year existence. Musically, they drifted from psychedelic space-rock in the vein of Hawkwind and Ozric Tentacles, to epic and haunting prog-rock in the classic British tradition (Yes, Genesis etc.). This latter aspect took a more dominant role on the second album, although they managed to avoid the trap of relying on difficult rhythms and odd time signatures. Related Bands *Planet Mushroom - ? *Moonweed - ? *Oracle Mind - Steve K, Stephen L, Terry, Philip *Broken Gun - Sean *Hole In The Wall Band - Sean *Big Big Train - Sean *Lorien - Sean, Philip *The Indigo Pilots - Sean *Heza Sheza - Philip *Kundalini - Philip *Shrink - Philip *Mask - Simon, Terry 'Epsilon' CD/LP 1991 #Being - Ghandarva #My Skin (Turns The Colour Of Sand) #Prophecy - Inquisitor 4 #The Conquest Of Albion #The Longbarrow #Twisting The Folds Of Time - Psionics N'om N'om N'om Recorded June/July 1991 at Koh San Studio, Bath. Engineered by Peter Parsons. Released Oct 1991 by Mystic Stones Records 'Warped EP' MC 1992 #My Skin #Oceana #Dreamtime #Warped Recorded 29th February to 1st March 1992 at Koh San studios, Bath. Released by Cavell Music. 'Dreamtime' CD 1992/1995 #Listen #Losing It #Dreamtime #Suffocating #Illusion #Pulsar Recorded 8th to 18th September 1992 at Koh San Studios, Bath. Engineered by Glenn Tommey. Released 1995 by Beard Of Stars Records. Gigs Click on (POSTER) to see poster/flyer *26/09/91 - Berlin, Jo-Jo 'Music For The Mind' European Tour: *10/04/92 - Prague, Rockcafe Praha *11/04/92 - Zittau, Goldener Stern *13/04/92 - Erfurt, Autonomes Jugendzentrum *14/04/92 - Jena, Kassablanca *15/04/92 - Rudersdorf, Kulturhaus *16/04/92 - Chemnitz, Apotheke *17/04/92 - Berlin, Atelier 89 *18/04/92 - Berlin, Huxley Neue Welt (supp. Love/Hate + Sister Double Happiness, w. Supremecy) *19/04/92 - Guben, Interwall *20/04/92 - Frankfurt, Haus am berg *24/04/92 - Berlin, Jo-Jo *25/04/92 - Greifswald - Die Firma *26/04/92 - Eberswalde, Leibniz-Club *04/05/92 - Broadstairs, Pavilion (supp. Crow ) (POSTER) *23/05/92 - London, Underworld (supp. Mandragora) *31/10/92 - Sheerness, Katz ( + Sacred Mushroom Disco) 'Dreamtime' German Tour: *13/11/92 - Magdeburg, KT *17/11/92 - Schwerin, Busch-Club *18/12/92 - Berlin, Kontakt *19/11/92 - Potsdam, Cultur Centrum Alpha *24/11/92 - Berlin, Huxley's Neue Welt (supp. Steppenwolf) *27/11/92 - Halle, Moritzburg *30/11/92 - Weimar, Halle *02/12/92 - Jena, Rosenkeller *04/12/92 - Erfurt, Engelsburg *05/12/92 - Schmalkalden, Villa K *21/08/93 - Sheerness, Seaview Hotel (supp. Rise, w. Noah's Arc + Subvision Realistica + Medicated)